1000 Years
by Serenity Shadowstar
Summary: *SkyeWard AU; 3x10; Skye saves Ward from Coulson and they have words.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD; if I did, well… WARD would still be HIMSELF! I believe he's still in there, I believe Grant Ward can still be redeemed; I still believe SkyeWard will happen and I still believe in Grant Ward.**

 **This is an AU; and the BUS wasn't destroyed in "The Dirty Half Dozen."**

 **Skye is OOC in this story, because she understood why Ward did what he did and she made the choice to forgive him for what he'd done. Skye chose to forgive Ward because of something Coulson once said, " _Everyone_ deserves a second chance." Skye chose to forgive Grant Ward his actions, not for him, but for herself. **

**"The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong."- Mahatma Gandhi**

 **" _Forgiveness_ is not always easy. At times, it feels more painful than the wound we suffered, to forgive the one that inflicted it. And yet, there is no peace without forgiveness."**

 **"Forgiveness is unlocking the door to set someone free and...realizing you were the prisoner."- Max Lucado**

 **" _Forgiveness_ must be immediate, whether or not the person asks for it. _Trust_ must be rebuilt over time. Trust requires a track record."- Rick Warren**

 **"The act of forgiveness takes place in your own mind. It really has nothing to do with the other person."- Louise Hay**

 **"Forgiveness is above all a personal choice, a decision of the heart to go against natural instinct to pay back evil with evil."- Pope John Paul II**

 **Song: 1000 Years by Christina Perri**

 _Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

The second it happened, Skye felt a crushing pain in her chest; like her soul was being ripped from her body. _NO! This can't be happening! No, no, no…_ She knew what she had to do.

"I'm sorry Mack, I have to go," she said and before he could stop her she jumped through the portal.

When she landed on the other side; she saw Fitz fighting with Will and Coulson standing over Ward with his mechanical hand on his chest. He was going to kill him!

" _COULSON!"_ Skye yelled into the distance, " _STOP!"_ she used her powers and blasted Coulson away from Ward and she ran as fast as she could until she was standing right beside him. She took one look back to see Fitz shoot Will with the flare gun and set him on fire. He was dead. But _"It"_ wasn't. She turned back around to face Coulson and Ward, tears streaming down her face. _I love him, no matter what he's done, I love him and I forgive him. You can't choose who you love and he's always been mine even when I didn't want to admit it._

"What the hell are you doing here Skye?" Coulson growled as he slowly got to his feet, his focus never leaving Ward's face, his mechanical hand clenching into a fist.

Clearing her throat she said, "I won't let you kill him Coulson," her voice was hard as steel and her tear filled eyes never flinching from his face. She knelt down and picked up Ward's hand in hers and squeezed.

"Why the hell not? He deserves to die after everything he's done! Let me have this one," he said, his tone pleading, mechanical hand still clenched into a fist.

Skye shook her head, disappointed in her Director, "You can't have _him_ Coulson because I lied to you," she said simply, not looking at him.

"What do you mean?" he said, his voice strained with tension glaring at her.

She smiled at Ward, "When I said I could never forgive him; I lied. I forgave him _months_ ago," her voice was soft and the tears were pooling in her eyes again.

" _You did WHAT!?"_ Coulson yelled, his face turning red with anger. Skye sighed, he would never understand. He's not like them.

"You heard me," she replied.

The dust was starting to swirl around them a sure sign that the portal was about to close and now that she thinks about it, her headache was getting worse and she could feel the blood coming out of her nose. She chanced a look back at the portal and saw Fitz jump through and then she saw the dark smoke heading towards them. _Shit!_

"Get to the portal now Coulson, you can yell at me later for stopping you. I don't give a damn right now. " _It_ " is coming for him and we have to get out of here! _GO_!" Skye yelled at him, he gave her one angry look and ran to the portal. Now she just had to stop the thing from getting into Ward.

"Robot, _GET UP_!" she shouted, trying to pull him up by herself, but he was dead weight and barely conscious. _DAMNIT! Now was not the time to be a stubborn pain in the ass!_ That smoke was getting closer by the second.

"Why?" he slurred, "You should let me rot here. It's nothing less than I deserve," his voice was rough and he looked at her through slit eyes. She's the most beautiful sight he's ever seen.

Skye growled and pulled on his wounded arm, that got her the response she wanted, he groaned in pain and narrowed his eyes at her grimacing, " _GET UP GRANT!_ I am not leaving this wasteland without you and _IT_ is coming," she cried and pleaded with him, but the idiot wouldn't move another muscle.

"Why do you care Skye? Hmmm? You hate me, you all do and I deserve it. Go save yourself," he rasped, not meeting her gaze.

He was being a self-deprecating idiot! And that _thing_ was going to get them both if he didn't cooperate. Well she's had enough. They can talk about issues later. Now they had to get the hell out of here.

"Grant Douglas Ward; _I love you_ and we are getting out of here even if I have to carry your stupid ass the 20 feet to the portal. Now, quit feeling sorry for yourself and _GET THE FUCK UP AND HELP ME_!" she started to panic and he saw the desperation in her eyes.

He couldn't believe it; she meant every word she just said.

"Okay, okay, have it your way," Ward started to get up with her help and then that thing was right in front of them. He attempted to shield her behind him, but his rookie was a stubborn one too and she blasted the smoke over the hill. It would be back.

Skye turned to face Ward, "Don't you ever do that again," she hissed, poking him in the stomach with her finger, "You could have _died_! Or been possessed! Damnit Ward! What am I going to do with you?" she said mostly to herself. She grabbed his hand and started to pull him along towards the portal when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck start to rise. _It was back and It was angry._

When they were five feet away Skye turned around and blasted the thing again with all her strength, "You will _never_ get him you asshole! He's _alive_ and you can only infect the _dead_ ," she shouted, the wind burning her eyes and all of a sudden she felt really tired. The last thing she felt was Ward's strong arms wrap around her and then they were airborne falling through a black hole.

 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

"Put your hands up and get down on your knees!" Someone shouted through the haze in her head, it sounded a lot like Coulson.

"What did you do to her you monster!?" That was Lincoln.

"You bastard Ward! I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance," Fitz growled, his accent thicker with the anger in his voice.

"I'm so disappointed in you Skye," that one sounded a lot like May. Skye wasn't surprised at how they were reacting. She did choose to jump through the portal to save _Public Enemy #1._

"How could you? After everything he's done?" Simmons demanded her voice cold.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" That was Lincoln again. _Ugh, what was up with him? It's not like they started anything, and they sure as hell weren't going to now._

When Skye felt Ward start to surrender, she grasped his hand in a vice grip and opened her eyes, "All of you; _SHUT THE HELL UP!_ You're making my headache worse," she snarled, glaring daggers at everyone except Ward.

They all shut up and stared at her with a mix of varying expressions; hurt, anger, jealousy, disappointment, confusion. Well, they can be mad at her all they want.

"Help me up Grant," she whispered so only he could hear. He nodded, stood up and then reached a hand down to help her up. She took it gratefully and smiled at him.

Once she was back on her feet, Skye approached the team, Mack, Lincoln, Joey, May, Hunter, Bobbi, FitzSimmons and Coulson.

"Everyone clear the room, I would like to speak with Coulson and May," she said, her voice devoid of any emotion, she watched them leave the room, including Ward and felt her gut clench.

"If anything happens to him; I will hold all of you responsible!" she shouted out the door.

Skye turned around to face Coulson and May, her eyes calculating, "This is our fault," she started suddenly feeling exhausted and rubbed her hands down her face.

"What do you mean by that Skye?" Coulson said through clenched teeth, he was still pissed at her for saving Ward.

" _We_ should have known better. _We_ never gave him the chance to prove himself. All _we_ did was hold a grudge, torture and beat him for months, and then thought it was a good idea to hand him over to his psycho older brother," she explained, her voice filled with pain and her hands clenched into tight fists. _I will never forgive myself_.

"What should we have done Skye?" May asked; her face expressionless as usual.

Skye looked at her superiors then, anger blazing in her eyes, " _We_ should have made him talk with a Psychologist at least four times a week; _we_ should have treated him like a human being instead of a caged animal! _We should have given him a second chance,_ " she seethed.

They looked at her astonished.

"He betrayed us Skye! He deserved his punishment." Coulson said calmly.

Shaking her head to get rid of the headache, "No, You're wrong. You told me once that everyone deserves a second chance."

"Not _him,"_ May seethed, getting in her face. Skye stepped up to meet her. She was starting to lose the handle on her powers and if she got any more upset this castle will collapse and kill them all.

"How _dare_ you!? I _understand_ him; I know why he did what he did. Why he made the choices he made! We had the same upbringing only he was abused, manipulated and punished by his own family. He was 15 when he met John Garrett, he was a kid given an impossible choice. _I_ would have done the same thing. He deserves a second chance and he's going to get one." With that said she started to leave the room.

"No, Skye. There is no place for him here. Not anymore. If I see him again, I will kill him," Coulson said; his eyes hard.

"You'll have to kill me first, _Director_ ," Skye snapped, and then walked out into the hall.

Coulson and May stared after her, shocked expressions on their faces.

As soon as Skye walked out the door all eyes were on her, except for Ward's. His head was bowed in shame. _Damnit._

"Why are you defending him Skye? After what he did to Agent Hand, Koenig, he _tortured_ Bobbi and murdered Ros," Simmons said, her eyes hard and cold.

"Yeah Skye, what is he to you?" Lincoln asked, his tone full of hurt and jealousy.

"We're your family," Bobbi said softly and Hunter nodded. Mack and Joey just looked at her with mild curiosity.

They don't get it. She was getting tired of this; of holding in how she really feels.

"You all want to know why I saved Grant Ward's life on Maveth?" she clarified. They all nodded.

"Because I _love_ him," she declared, finally able to get that off her chest. They all stared at her, even Ward. Lincoln left the room in a fit of anger.

"You _love_ him?" Fitz asked a look of incredulity on his face. Simmons stared at her in shocked betrayal.

"Yes. And if any one of you dares to hurt him there will be glorious hell to pay," she snapped, turned her back on them and walked over to Ward, took his hand and lead him out of the castle.

"Do you mean it?" he asked his voice hollow. She squeezed his hand.

"Yes, now come on, let's get you cleaned up," she said gently.

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand back and then something occurred to him, "Skye? What happened back on Maveth?"

She knew this was coming. "What do you mean exactly?"

"Why did you look like you had a splitting headache the entire time we were there and why was your nose bleeding?" he asked her, concern in his voice. Oh, how she missed him.

With a big sigh, Skye explained, "I'm allergic to the planet and _It_. It's hard to explain, but the last time it felt like my life force was being drained from my body, the planet is on a different frequency than ours," she shuddered and Ward tentatively put his arm around her, she immediately leaned into his touch.

It was amazing how after so long being apart they fall back into their old habits. "What do you mean by last time?"

"I had to hold the portal open so Fitz could bring Simmons back," she said simply.

He stared at her with his jaw dropped to the floor.

Skye shook her head and smiled a real smile for the first time in what felt like forever, "Come on Grant, let's get some rest, because I know for a fact we haven't seen the last of _It_."

 _Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this_

One step closer

When they made it back to the BUS Skye dragged Ward to the infirmary and ordered him to strip down to his underwear. He raised an eyebrow, "You just want to see me naked," his voice was amused, but did as she asked anyway.

Skye rolled her eyes and smiled a very familiar smile that made his heart beat faster, "Shut up Ward. You know what I mean."

Once he was done, he sat on the table and let Skye patch him up, there were some things he was dying to ask and couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Skye, why am I alive?" he asked, his voice strained and vulnerable. She sucked in a breath and turned her back on him.

"Who taught me how to shoot?" she fired back, her voice flat; her posture tense.

"Me," he replied an edge of confusion in his voice, "but what does that have to do with anything?"

She whirled on him then, her hands gripping the metal table so tight it started to shake, " _That_ has everything to do with it!" she said through gritted teeth and clenched jaw, her eyes blazing with pain, regret and loss.

"I don't understand," he said gently, his eyes searching hers, looking for a flicker of the old Skye. She was still there, just buried deep.

Skye caressed his cheek, "You taught me how to shoot Ward. I don't miss. If I wanted you dead, you would be dead. I just wanted you to feel what it felt like when you chose _him_ over us and I wanted you out of the way because following me that day surely would have meant your death. And you know something; no matter what you've done, I don't want you to die. You mean the universe to me and I can't live without you," she confessed on a broken whisper, tears streaming down her face.

Ward sat there shocked for a minute at her confession. He never expected her to say something like that. She was telling the truth, it's all in the eyes and her eyes were telling him that she really does care about him. It was a lot to process.

"Why do you love me?" he asked next and this time she smiled at him, her real smile.

"I love you because you make me feel safe; I love you because you look at me like I'm the most precious thing in the world; I love you because you understand me like no one else does; I love you because you always put me first; I love you because you listen to me and you respect me; I love you because you always try to do the right thing even when the right thing is the hardest; I love you because you are a good man with a heart of gold; I love you because you never lie to me, you don't sugarcoat the truth; I love you because of after everything we've been through, you still want me; Grant Ward I love you because you make me happy, you are the only one that ever has," Skye said, her eyes shining.

The second she was done talking, he pulled her down and kissed her with everything he had and to his immediate relief she kissed him back.

When they pulled away for air, "I love you too," he said breathless.

Skye smiled, "I know." Ward smiled back, he'll never get used to this. The way she's looking at him right now, it's the same way she always did; with her heart and soul in her eyes. She felt exactly the same as him.

"But, Skye," he started; she put her hand over his mouth to get him to shut up.

"Shh, we need to rest, because the team is going to be back any time and you know how they feel," she said regretfully.

"What did you say to them?" he really wanted to know. Her expression turned stormy. _Shit. She stood up for him and they didn't take it well._

Squaring her shoulders and straightening her spine she said, "I told them the truth."

"What did you do?" he demanded, narrowing his eyes at her. He could always tell when she was lying to him.

"I did nothing," she said defiantly, her tone implicating otherwise.

Ward sighed and let it slide for now. But he was going to get answers out of her.

 _I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Once they made it upstairs to her bunk she locked the door. No one can get in, not even the Director himself.

She handed him some of his clothes; black t-shirt and his grey sweatpants. Ward stared at her shocked.

"What?" she said sheepishly, "I kept all of your stuff."

He just smiled at her shaking his head.

"Get some sleep Grant," she said softly, "Nothing will happen to you while I'm here. I promise."

She kissed him on the cheek and then left her bunk to sit in the lab and wait for the team to arrive.

They didn't disappoint. Coulson was the first one to arrive and he headed straight for her.

" _Skye_ ," Coulson said angrily, his eyes blazing with fury and disappointment, "What have you done?"

Skye stood up from the table and met his gaze head on with one of her own. She was staring back at him with resentment, " _Me_?" she said incredulous, letting out a humorless laugh. "I have done _nothing_ Coulson! What's happened is on all of us! You especially," her eyes were filled with something he's never seen on her face before; pure anger and disgust.

He took a step back as if she punched him, "Watch your tone," he said harshly, "what have I done?"

She approached him, the hostility in the lab increasing, "SHIELD are supposed to be the good guys. We're supposed to be the Protectors and before the "fall" that's what we were. But after everything happened, you took it personal, _we all did_. But Coulson," she said, poking her finger into his chest pushing him back farther, "you took it a step too far because of your hatred for Hydra and Garrett, because Ward wasn't who we thought he was. We became the one's to be feared, we became exactly like Hydra and I will never forgive us for the things we've done to him," she said her voice cold, but her eyes held regret.

"He never should have been locked up in our basement and isolated for 4 months. He was our greatest asset against Hydra and we turned our backs on him because you couldn't handle his betrayal. We took our orders from you. Everything Ward has done since his escape from federal custody is on us. He tried to help us, he wanted a second chance but we're the ones who pushed him in the direction to get even with his family. You took Christian's word over his when he had no reason to lie and _he didn't lie because he promised he would never lie to me again_. And you know something Coulson; Grant Ward doesn't break his promises to me. You know something else; he went into Hydra to _help_ us! He risked his life! He took me to my father and I shot him four times in the back. So, yes, I do believe it is our fault," Skye said completely serious arms folded across her chest.

Coulson stared at his agent in disappointment, "Ward did all those things for you Skye," he hissed.

"I know!" she yelled, "What happened after San Juan is on me because I made him believe that I didn't care about his feelings for me and he met someone just as damaged as him. Kara helped him and he helped her. She didn't judge him or condemn him for his past; _she accepted him, she chose to stand by him no matter what._ She would have died for him! Her death is on us too," Skye said regretfully, tears pooling in her eyes.

He stared at her in stunned silence, "How can you condone everything he's done?"

"I don't condone what he's done Coulson. I _understand_ ; there's a difference. Ward has felt nothing but pain, misery, hatred. He has been manipulated his entire life! His family and Garrett beat him. He went with Garrett because he was familiar; he reminded him of Christian. He has never felt kindness, compassion or empathy until he became a part of our team. He was able to become the man he's always wanted to be; a protector. I believe the Ward we knew in the beginning is still the same man he is now; he became his cover, that man was always a part of him. It was real. The thing is, every time he tried to do the right thing; it backfired. Tommy, FitzSimmons, Kara," Skye exclaimed vehemently with various hand waving actions and her eyes were filling with more tears.

Coulson glared at her, "He murdered Victoria Hand, Agent Koenig, Roselind Price and countless other innocent lives. He doesn't _deserve_ a second chance Skye, he deserves a fate far worse than death," he said angrily, stepping into her personal space.

Skye stepped up to meet him, her eyes blazing with furious emotion, "I know what he did Coulson, but think about this; Ros's death is on _you_ because _you_ weren't careful. _We_ are the ones that drove him to this. _We_ are the ones that didn't make the _right_ choice. But you couldn't let it go. You, May and Hunter have been wanting payback for what he did to Morse in Spain. I don't agree with his methods, but I do understand his reasoning behind them. I already told you that I _forgave_ Ward months ago and that's true. I forgave him the day I went down to vault D to interrogate him," Skye said her voice catching at the end, her eyes downcast.

"What about Lincoln?" Coulson asked suddenly.

Her head snapped up, "What about him?" she wanted to know.

"I thought you guys had a thing?"

"Nope," she said simply.

"Why not?" he asked.

"We have nothing in common," she said, arms folded across her chest.

He snorted, "You and Ward have nothing in common," he said derisively.

Skye didn't rise to the bait, "That is actually not true. We have more in common than any of you think. Now if you'll excuse me; I'm going to bed," she snapped angrily.

Coulson went to grab her arm but she turned and put her hand up defensively ready to blast him to the floor, " _Don't_ Coulson, you have no idea how angry I am with the lot of you right now," she hissed venomously, "You became the monster you always claimed Ward was."

He stared at her shocked. There was nothing he could say.

"Now who's the enemy Coulson?" she asked, her eyes filled with an emotion he's never seen directed at him before; indifference.

With that she walked away, her anger still simmering in the room.

 _And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

One step closer  
One step closer

Skye could feel Coulson's accusing eyes on her for what she said, but at the moment she didn't care. She couldn't forgive him for what he tried to do to Ward. He was supposed to be the bigger man, but he let bitter anger and revenge control his actions. So she wouldn't be forgiving him anytime soon.

She made it to her bunk, closed and locked the door. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes at everything that's happened and she could feel in her gut that it was only going to get worse before it gets better. But for now she approached her small bed and the man laying asleep on it. The one who never gave up on her; even when she was so close to giving up on them both. Now it was her turn to be the protector. She won't abandon him; _never again._

Reaching for the covers; Skye crawled in next to Ward and wrapped her arms around him, he instantly did the same. This was the first time she's felt safe and protected in a really long time, because she knew that he would always protect her; even when he was working for the other side. Skye softly sang the words that described how she was feeling in that moment.

 _I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

They both knew that this fight was far from over, but they had each other and that's all that mattered.

 **Please read and review.**

 **PS: I would to thank Lightningtiger2 for their input on the question, "why do you love me?"**


End file.
